Forever Love
by t0ky0-chan
Summary: After Syaoran returned to Hong Kong, Sakura has been patiently waiting for his return. The entire summer has passed, but Syaoran still has not returned. Tough situations will prevent this couple from reuniting, but love will always find a way.


**Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. Wish it did though...**

Forever Love

_By: tokyo-chan _

_(that's what it was originally, but I had to change it to tokyo-san)_

Chapter 1: Missing You

Syaoran was seated on the sofa across from his mother. Yelan had told her son that he would not be returning to Japan. The family was staying in Japan, and he was to stay with them. After a bitter argument, both mother and son had settled into an uncomfortable silence.

At this time, Wei walked into the room with a tray full of cookies and tea, and upon sensing the tension of the room; he immediately turned to leave again. Yelan sighed and waved Wei back in. "No, no. Bring them back here."

"Yes, ma'am." Wei set the tray down on the table. He placed a tray of cookies on the brown, wood coffee table between the two sofas, and gave Yelan a cup of tea, offering another to Syaoran, who refused with a shake of his head. Finishing his duty, the butler quickly scooted from the room.

"Mother."

Yelan paused with her teacup half-raised to her lips.

"I wish to return to Japan."

Yelan took a sip from her tea, set the teacup back on the coffee table and faced her son. "Xiao-Lang, you know what I've trying to tell you. You are the leader of the Li Clan. We can't have you running around in Japan."

"Mother. I'm not 'running around' in Japan. Sakura is there. I promised I'd come back. Even so, she IS the Master of the Cards. We've fought together and-"

"Li Xiao-Lang, you will not argue with me. As the leader of the Li Clan, your duty is here in Hong Kong. You need to be trained, and you need more practice with your fighting skills. Being gone in Japan for so long has caused your fighting skills to worsen."

"Mother! You of all people should understand what is best for me! Father would have wanted me to be happy. He would have been proud with my abilities. I've long surpassed what Father could do. And now you're telling me this! Is it just because I lost the place of Card Master to Sakura? Is that why? Eriol even said that Sakura was chosen to be the Card Master from the very beginning. It was all decided! It's not my fault she got the title. Plus I don't want it anymore," Syaoran rose from the sofa. "If, Mother, you will not allow me to make my life in Japan, I will find my own way there!" With that, Syaoran stormed from the room, almost knocking into Wei who was returning with a refill of tea.

Wei glanced after the brown-haired boy and then turned back to Yelan. "Tea?"

Yelan sighed and nodded.

Syaoran lay on his bed; arms outstretched and stared up at the ceiling. _Sakura, I'm going to find my way back to __Japan__. Wait for me...I'll do whatever it takes...even if it means losing my place in the Li Clan..._ Sighing, Syaoran sat up and walked to his desk. Taking out a book from the top drawer, he opened it to the first page. It was a picture of Sakura the day before he left. She was smiling for him and his face immediately formed a smile at the sight of her contagious laughter.

Just then, a knock came from his door. "Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran shoved the picture and book back into his drawer and slammed the drawer shut. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Alright."

Syaoran sat back down on his bed and wasn't surprised to find his black-haired cousin walking in.

"Xiao-Lang, my fiancé!" Meiling cried, flinging her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"Meiling, I am NOT your fiancé! And let go of me!" Syaoran tugged at Meiling's arm.

"Xiao-Lang, you weren't fighting with your mom, were you?"

"You heard it. So don't ask me."

"Are you really planning to go back to Japan?" Meiling sat down next to Syaoran.

"I am, Meiling. I'm going to do it even if Mother won't help me." Syaoran looked determined.

"But, Xiao-Lang, you're only fifteen, what can you do alone?" Meiling knew there's no stopping a determined Syaoran, but she didn't want her cousin to leave any more than his mother did.

"I'll find a way, Meiling. And, would you mind leaving my room now? I'm going to shower and go to sleep."

"What about dinner?"

"Forget dinner. I'm not hungry." Syaoran turned and walked to the big, brown dresser next to his desk.

Meiling sighed and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

In Tomeda, Sakura was at school. Today, she and Tomoyo had started their first day in high school. Even though all her friends were there and Eriol even returned to Japan for the month, Sakura still felt empty. She knew she was missing Syaoran, but she couldn't help but miss him. He'd been gone the entire summer, and she had hoped he'd return in time to start the school year with her. Sighing, Sakura put on her smile to greet Tomoyo who was running toward her with a camera.

"Sakura! It's been so exciting today! Smile for the camera!" Tomoyo purposely took pictures of Sakura.

"Tomoyo! Please don't pictures of me on the first day of school!"

Tomoyo grinned. "I want to. You look cute in the school uniform!"

"Tomoyo! Everyone in the school is wearing it..." Sakura blushed as Tomoyo clicked away with her camera.

"Oh well. Too bad Syaoran isn't here to see you in your lovely uniform!"

At the mention of Syaoran's name, Sakura's heart sunk. "Tomoyo," Sakura said, pulling on her friend's sleeve to drag her to their lockers, "please don't talk about him..."

Arriving in front of their lockers, Sakura spun her locker combination and popped off the lock. "I really don't want to talk about him right now...I miss him so much..."

Tomoyo opened her locker and said, "Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to...I know you miss him...but I wonder why he hasn't come back yet..."

Sakura got her books, shoved them in her backpack and turned to Tomoyo. "It's okay, I do wonder why Syaoran isn't back yet...maybe his mother doesn't want him to come back...because you know, he lost the title of Master of the Cards to me..."

"He did, but Syaoran didn't care...right? I thought he fought with you!"

"I know Syaoran doesn't care, he actually prefers it this way, I think, but he still is the leader of the Li Clan...he's probably tied up in some duty that he can't get away from right now..." Sakura answered, hopefully. _At least, I hope he is..._

Tomoyo smiled and said, "How about this? It's your brother's birthday soon, how about we come over to my house and plan something for him? Get your mind off of...you know who..."

Tomoyo seemed so desperate to cheer Sakura up, Sakura just couldn't say no. "Okay, I'll come over after Onii-chan comes home, around 4, okay?"

The girls laughed and walked out of the school together. All that was previously said about the amber-eyed, brown-haired boy was forgotten...

_-to be continued-_

_I've never written a CCS fic before, so this is my first shot. I didn't really know what to write, but I hope I got all the spelling correct. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks. Anyone suggestions are welcome. Please review!_


End file.
